Holding Hands in Modern Times
by Midoriko1
Summary: Who would have thought a simple touch could make Inu Yasha go soft. This is my first fic so please review it.
1. Chapter 1

          The characters in this story do not belong to me and I did not create them. I don't need any legal problems...

Chapter 1

                              "Sit boy!!!" Kagome screamed at Inu Yasha. Another day, another bath, and Inu Yasha was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Or to be more exact in front of Kagome as she got out of the lake she was bathing in. "Are you alright Inu Yasha?" She asked.

                              "Inu Yasha were you trying to look at Kagome? I knew there was something going on between you two." Shippou asked slyly as he sat cross-legged next to the silver haired half-youkai, who was now brushing his face off and mumbling under his breath. 

                              "Serves you right. You should not be peeking at me while I take a bath. That includes you too Miroku." Kagome glared angrily at the gang from the bush she was getting dressed behind. She had been going through the Bone-Eaters well for a few months now, looking for the shattered and scattered Shikon no Tama. 

                              "Hey Kagome we need to get going. The jewels aren't going to find themselves. Plus I need to stretch my claws." Inu Yasha demanded as he cracked his knuckles.

                              "But Inu Yasha, isn't tonight...um...you know, the night you become a human?" Miroku glared at Inu Yasha as Shippou asked the question.

                              "Oh yeah, how could I forget?" Inu Yasha questioned himself before speaking again. "Hn."

                              "Hey guys no need to be down we can go to my time and I could show you what the modern day is all about." Kagome said as she ran out from behind the bush. 

                              "What? Are you sure?" Miroku pondered.

                              "Of course I am sure. In fact I am positive!" Kagome screamed excitedly. "Now lets get back to the well so we can go." Shippou bounded into Kagome's arm as she pulled on her extremely large yellow backpack and started to walk away. The half-youkai and perverted monk followed.

                              "Let's go now." By the time they got back to the well, Inu Yasha's hair was already black. His golden orb like eyes were now a dark gray and his cute little doggie ears were gone from the top of his head to the sides of his head. Shippou was asleep in Kagome's arms and Miroku was leaning on his stick. (Not sure what it's called...)

                              "We'd better hurry up before some kind of demon shows up, or even worse Sesshomaru." Kagome reassured all her supplies and leaped in the well with a little kitsune youkai in one hand and (Surprise, surprise...) Inu Yasha's hand in her other.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

                              "Grandpa, Sota, Mom? Are you here? I guess there not home..." "What?" Inu Yasha wondered, breaking Kagome's thoughts. They climbed out of the well and headed to the main house. 

                             "Guys just sit in here for a second I need to get some yen so we can go." Kagome dropped Shippou on a cushion in one of the couches in her living room. She rounded the corner out the room and went up the flight of stairs to her room.

                             "Wow, look at all this..." Miroku glared, amazed at all the electric appliances. One thing that really fascinated him was a black box that "magically" showed him what other people were doing at the touch of a button. "Inu Yasha why aren't you looking at anything around here?"

                             Inu Yasha was imagining the touch of Kagome's hand over his again. She had nice hands; he liked the feeling of them. They were soft. He stared to blush. Deeply. "Hey Inu Yasha, Miroku asked you a question you need to answer. " Shippou yelped breaking the now human Inu Yasha's thoughts. 

                             "Oh I've been here before. That's a television, it's not magical." Inu Yasha answered blandly.

                             He then got up and headed the same way Kagome did. There were four doors at the top of the stairs. "Which one is Kagome's room?" He chose a door with a bunny on the outside. He slowly turned the knob and saw Kagome bent over going through a drawer. She had changed her clothes. She was wearing a pair of flared jeans and a t-shirt with the word 'bang' on it. 

                             "Oh, Inu Yasha, you scared me. Why aren't you downstairs with Shippou and Miroku?" Kagome whispered.

                             " I wanted to see you." As he said this he took a step closer to her and grabbed her hand. "Kagome..." She was in utter shock. How was she to act? Hojo only looked at her and gave her gifts for her 'delicate conditions'. (*cough, cough*) Never got close to her or touched her.

                             "Kagome, I want you to know that I will always protect you and that...I...uh I...that's all." Inu Yasha pulled away realizing he was about to divulge his true feelings...

                             "Inu Yasha, what was that all about?" Kagome pondered to herself and asked out loud.

                             "Hn." Was Inu Yasha's response as he left her room.


End file.
